Forbidden Feelings
by sugaarhigh
Summary: CHAP[3] a heart-aching & heart-warming story of a Princess who fell in luv wif a Prince she was betrothed to, who didn't feel the same. will her care n concern melt his heart or will it be too late, when she decides to leave? (mimato)
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Feelings  
(written by: jess)  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** **Jess:** for quite a while I've been planning on writing this story which I have promised to. compared to my first ever digimon fic "Loving Your Enemy", this fic is totally different. the settings, the plot, the storyline... all of which will capture your attention as well as your heart. the story is set during a time when there are such things as kings, queens, princes and princesses etc.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Princess Mimi was betrothed to Prince Matt. but Prince Matt doesn't like the whole idea at all. is it too late to appreciate that someone who had been quietly showing her affections, until she decides to leave you? this is a heart-aching, yet at the same time, heart-warming story that every Mimato fan should never miss!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh, Princess! Please stop moving around so much. I must get you ready or the King won't be please with you!" Mimi sighed but knew she had to cooperate with her hand-maid, Yuri. "Yuri... I-I just don't get it. I mean, isn't it true that any female should have the right to find her own true love? I don't see a point in father's decision! How can he expect me to love someone, let alone spend the rest of my life with him, when I bearly know him? Is my own opinion at the least of importance to father? I-" Mimi was not ready to finish when Yuri cut her off, "Surely, Princess, you ought to stop complaining... I'm sure the King has your best interest at heart. Now, I've chosen this lovely sky-blue gown for you. You better start putting it on now."  
  
Mimi knew better than to defy her father's efforts at arranging this betrothal but she still felt that her excuse was good enough not to be ignored. She heaved a long sigh then turned to look at Yuri, who was holding up a beautiful, long, sky-blue gown that would bare at her shoulders. "Oh well... alright," she said as Yuri smiled and handed the gown to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's such a pleasure to see you, King Ishida!" King Tachikawa's faint wrinkles at his eyes cringed as he laughed heartedly as though King Ishida was his best partner during his childhood years. But of course, he wasn't. There was certainly conditions and agreements the both kings had settled between them to result in the final stage of linking both kingdom together in a friendly tie. "No, King Tachikawa. It is I who takes on this pleasure of seeing you!" King Ishida answered. "Well, I say it's mutual then, King Ishida. I'm glad that you have brought your son, Prince Yamato, I presume?" King Tachikawa started. King Ishida nodded and smiled as he placed a hand on his son as though proudly publisizing him. "Yes, he is my son, Yamato. Isn't he fine? As a father, I am very proud to have a son like him. I'd never thought he could so easily master the highly established skills of military approaches. I say, he is gifted with such talents!" King Ishida continues to praise his son boldly. "Yes, yes. I must agree! An extrodinary gentlemen indeed! I didn't expect such intelligence even at such a young age! Surely, he must have his father to thank." King Tachikawa said.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the three sat at the large table in King Tachikawa's spacious dining hall. "Oh, King Ishida! If you may excuse me for a while..." King Tachikawa raised himself from his seat and went to ask someone to call upon Yuri. Yuri rushed hurriedly to see the King. "Yuri, what's been taking Princess Mimi so long? You know it's not right for me to keep others waiting, isn't it?" He said. Yuri bowed in respect and answered, "Yes sir, I understand. The princess will be ready very soon. I'm sure she's done already." "Good. Please escort her down as soon as possible. You may leave."  
  
"Haha! Sorry about that. I had to persuade my daughter. You know, sometimes she's very shy about such things. If I'm not wrong, it's only her first time, you see! Not to worry, she'll be here very soon!" King Tachikawa said, hoping to stall some time. "That's all right. I understand. So, let's talk about your daughter. Frankly, I've only seen her once," King Ishida stated. "Oh yes! My lovely daughter... Perhaps almost similar to your son, she takes on the gift in politics. She's currently learning several other languages and many other subjects. She's extremely good in the knowledge of how to rule a kingdom, I'm sure she'll make a very good queen when she grows older," King Tachikawa said. "Oh, definately! I've heard a lot of pleasent things about her from other Kings, I must say!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, just look at you!" Yuri exclaimed excitedly. "Aren't you the most beautiful?" Mimi could only stare at her reflection blankly in the full-length mirror in her room. "Come on now, Princess. You know you look lovely. All you need is to smile! Surely, it's not very ideal to sulk when you meet your betroth, right?" Yuri tried persuading her young mistress. Mimi stared at her reflection again, taking in the details on her body. The dress suited her perfectly. While it bared her shoulders and hugs her waist, it only served to accentuate her curves. Yuri did a very good job in braiding her long, chestnut-brown hair into a thick and slightly loose braid that hung down her back, lengthening pass her waist by a bit. Her usual tiara was replaced with a thin piece of silver ring that rests on her head fittingly. Yes, Mimi knew she looked splendid, but she wasn't much in the mood of dressing up. "Now, I feel absolutely honored that you like the way I have dressed you up, Princess... but I must tell you that if you don't stop admiring yourself in the mirror, your father will be very upset." Yuri's words broke her train of thoughts. Mimi blinked twice before realising what Yuri meant and said, "Oh! Yes. I think I've been taking too much of time. Quickly, Yuri! Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, I wonder what's taking that daughter of mine that long! I must apologise indeed-" King Tachikawa was so to say when the melodious voice of his daughter caught his ears. "Father..." Mimi greeted as she walked down the steps elegantly with Yuri by her side. "Ah! There you are my princess! Father has been speaking of you to King Ishida and his son, Prince Yamato," the King said, smilingly. Soon, Mimi reached the foot of the stairs and walked towards the dinner table to her seat right next to her father. "King Ishida. Prince Yamato. I apologise for my late entrance. It is truly my pleasure in meeting the both of you." Mimi started as she gave a small respectful bow.  
  
"Ah! Yes, I'm sure I feel the same in meeting you too, Princess Mimi. King Tachikawa! Indeed, your daughter has been taught perfect manners! I'm very impressed." King Ishida praised. Mimi smiled graciously then turned her attention to Prince Yamato, her betroth. Words could probably never describe the twisted emotions twirling inside her when she first laid eyes on the prince. Prince Yamato was very handsome and striking in his appearance. His blonde hair seems to match attractively with his cold blue eyes... those eyes that Princess Mimi felt so hard to tear her gaze away from. "It is rude of me not to introduce myself to you," Prince Yamato suddenly spoke, "I'm Prince Yamato. Son of King Ishida. It is nice meeting you, Princess." After that, he did a similar bow. Mimi nodded and took her seat...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: yo! it's me again! woohoo! been wondering what happened to me? well anw, i've thought about this story since 3 or 4 months ago when it came into my mind like any other stroke of inspiration. yup! so this time, i tell you, you will LOVE this fic! definately! so this is the first chap and i can assure you it'll just get better n better! so don't forget to read up the next chapter bcuz you'll find out the reason behind Mimi's betrothal and some really important (a bit sad) stuff! oh yeah, must R&R!!!!! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Feelings  
(written by: jess)  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my daaaarling princess! Tell mother how was the whole... arragement?" the Queen drawled in an exhilarated manner. Mimi groaned inwardly. "Come on! Mother will understand, my dear..." Princess Mimi didn't really have the mood to tell her mother what had taken place. It wasn't that exciting. "Mother.. please, I am very tired. Perhaps father will tell you, okay? I want to retire for the day," Mimi said. Her mother nodded though reluctantly and replied, "All right... go and have a good rest, honey!"  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Princess Mimi entered into her huge chamber, she ran towards a huge four-poster bed and flopped down. She remained in a lying position, simply staring up to nothing for quite a while when she heard Yuri's voice. "So, how was it?" Mimi immediately sat up properly. "Huh?" Yuri smiled, "I asked, 'How was it'?" "Oh. That..." Mimi answered, still blurred in her exhausted state of mind. "It was... It was fine."  
  
"Really? I expected to hear much more than just that, you know?" Yuri said, as she placed the stack of newly washed garments into the chest drawers. "What do you want to know, Yuri?" Mimi asked. "Well.... like how do you find Prince Yamato? You know.. your fiance?" Princess Mimi jerked up almost immediately and stared blankly at Yuri as though she had grown an extra eye or mouth. "F-Fiance?" Mimi questioned the term Yuri had used to address Prince Yamato. "Yes. Of course! Your father had already signed the engagement paper. So, what's your impression of him?" Yuri said. "I-I'm not sure, Yuri. But I know that he is indeed very handsome..." Mimi unconsciously gave off a sigh, which Yuri take it that she's having an image of him in her mind. "H-His eyes... they're a sort of grayish-blue... no, more like cold blue eyes... they seem to bore right through me! His expressions, his voice, his gestures.. even his blonde hair, all of them are.. too perfect! I guess that's my impression of him." Just as Mimi ended, Yuri went over to Mimi with a huge smile plastered on her face.   
  
"I see. It's a good thing that you have started to fall in love with your fiance." Yuri said as she helped to comb the princess's long hair. "Fall in love? I'm not too sure though..." Mimi confessed. Yuri answered, "You are not sure because you haven't yet experienced it. But I can tell that he has been on your mind since you saw him and that is a symptom of love. Now I think you should go to bed early, Princess. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Yuri walked out of the chamber, leaving Mimi to wonder in awe about her words and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the castle of King Ishida, King Ishida and his son Prince Yamato sat in their study room for a discussion. "Father, I do not like this whole engagement idea," Prince Yamato told his father straight-forwardly. "Why?" the King asked. "Because I don't see a good reason behind it," Yamato replied. "Son, I have already explained the reason several times to you. Our kingdom is in need of King Tachikawa's help. King Tachikawa is extremely wealthy, and this shall benefit our kingdom greatly. And in return, he expects our army troops to protect his kingdom from the dominance of other kingdoms," said King Ishida. "Why can't we just attack them? Then we can get all their land and money." "That's where you are wrong. Though we have the capability because we have the best of the best arm forces, but we are finacially unstable. We can't even support our army with enough weapons," said the King.  
  
"Fine. But what has my engagement has to do with that?" Prince Yamato asked. The King sighed. He knew his son was really a handful, always demanding a reasonable answer. He said, "The objective is to merge both our kingdoms together such that we will both prosper and become an undefeatable nation. To ensure our merger, King Tachikawa and I had decided on an arranged marriage between Princess Mimi and you. This will strengthen the bond of the two kingdoms, and once both of you become King and Queen, you will rule over the whole people." Prince Yamato nodded, but soon said, "But I do not love Princess Mimi, Father." That was what the King feared, for his son was not the type who will consider a love life. He answered, "Why? Princess Mimi is very intelligent, kind-hearted, well-mannered and no other princesses can out match her beauty. I do not understand why you will not accept her? But I am unwilling to listen to your explaination. I'm tired and I wish to have my rest. No matter whether you like it or not, son, it is not for you to choose." King Ishida left the room, leaving Prince Yamato's thoughts hanging in mid-air.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The crimson rays of the sun poured through the windows, spilling light into the chamber. "Yuri! The light! It's blinding me!" Mimi whined as she shielded her eyes with her comforter. "Rise and shine, Princess! No time to lose. The King and Queen is expecting you at the breakfast table, so you should really start getting ready now, Mimi," Yuri said. Mimi forced herself out of her four-poster and went to wash up and get dressed. Yuri had picked for her a simple and elegant pastel pink gown with long sleeves for her.  
  
Soon, Mimi was at the dinning table, where her parents were already awaiting her presence. "Good morning, Father, Mother. Yuri said you have something to discuss with me, right?" she asked. "Oh! Yes, yes. Of course, my darling!" her mother started, "It is rather important. But first, do have your breakfast while I talk to you about it." Mimi did as she was told and started eating. "What I wanted to say is... that after your first encounter with Prince Yamato, we have decided that both of you should get to know each other better and-" Mimi stopped her mother just then, saying, "Mother, please get straight to the point." "All right, dear. Today, Prince Yamato will be paying us a visit and I want the both of you to start to know each other!" the Queen answered. Mimi almost choked on her bread. "W-What? T-Today? O-Oh." Mimi replied rather in a stunt manner. "Why? Is there a problem?" King Tachikawa asked her daughter. "N-No. There isn't any problem, Father. I understand your plans very clearly. I'm finished with my breakfast, I shall take my leave now," Mimi said and walked away, accompanied by her handmaid, Yuri.  
  
* * *  
  
[In the evening...]  
"Prince Yamato! It's such a pleasure to see you!" King Tachikawa greeted the young man enthusiastically. Prince Yamato gave a nod and said, "It is my honour to come into your presence, King Tachikawa." "Oh! What a charming young man!!" the Queen shrieked in delight, "We must ask you to join us for dinner, Prince Yamato!" When the three entered the dining hall, Princess Mimi was already sitted there waiting silently. Sure enough, the pink gown she was wearing looked gorgeous on her just like the blue one did. The King and Queen settled down on their seats, and a butler escorted Prince Yamato to the seat right next to Mimi. Mimi couldn't help but shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The idea of being so close to her "fiance" is quite disturbing.  
  
After dinner, everyone chatted for a while. Though Mimi was nervous being right next to Yamato, but she felt relieve each time Yamato shares his comments and views to the King. "Oh! Look at the time! I'm sorry, Prince Yamato, but the King and I have something private to discuss. Perhaps my daughter will show you to our beautiful garden! Right, my King?" Queen Tachikawa made that excuse to leave Mimi and the Prince for some time alone, at the same time pulling along King Tachikawa in the act. "Yes, yes! I have something to discuss with the Queen. You two shall go along now! Goodbye!" Very soon, the both of them exited, leaving Mimi and Yamato together.  
  
"Erm... Prince Yamato, may I show you to our garden?" Mimi asked. The Prince simply nodded. Upon reaching the garden, the two charming royalties walked down the path together in silence. Then settled themselves on a bench. Mimi have no idea how she should start a conversation. The silence between them is getting more and more disturbing to her. Soon, she took in a breath and asked, "Isn't the moon and the stars beautiful?" But instead of returning a dialogue, Prince Yamato simply nodded. "I always like to come here when I need to clear something that's bothering my mind. My mother spent most of her time here taking care of these flowers and plants..." Princess Mimi continued, but stopped. She could sense that the Prince didn't want to know that. The Princess turned her head to look at the Prince. His eyes were fixed on the sky. 'Is he always this quiet? Or doesn't he wish to speak to me? He doesn't like me I guess..' thought Mimi. Just then, she heard someone cleared his throat. Yamato spoke, "I must apologise, but it's getting very late and I must start making my way back to my castle." "Yes, it is. I'm sorry I didn't realise that. I-I'll show you to the gate," Mimi quickly said.  
  
Soon, they reached the gate. One of the servants had gotten his black horse for him. "Good night, and have a safe trip." Mimi said at once. Prince Yamato got onto his horse, and after giving the Princess one last nod to express his leave, he rode away into the night. Mimi stood there in silence. Being with him makes her feel all nervous, but once he is gone, she feels a void in her heart. 'I hope to see you again soon, my Prince' she said in her heart...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh! There you are, my dear!" Mimi was greeted with her mother's voice as soon as she walked back into her castle. Mimi simply gave a weak smile. "Where is Prince Yamato? Isn't he with you?" her mother asked. "I-It was getting late. He suggested he should leave," Mimi replied. "Oh! So early? It's okay. Well, I think you shall retire for today, honey. It's been a long day for you. Good night!" Mimi returned the good night to her mother and left.  
  
In her chamber, Yuri was already there awaiting her. "How was the meeting, Princess?" Yuri asked. "It's fine. Please don't ask about it. I'm in no mood to answer." Mimi told her handmaid. "Alright. Do sleep well, Mimi!" Yuri said and left. Mimi changed into her night gown and rested herself on her bed. Still, she couldn't fall asleep because her mind seem to form images of Prince Yamato. He is so quiet, and his reply is always a nod. But there was something that disturbed her deeply. All the other princes that had met her were constantly praising her beauty and always trying to get her attention, but Prince Yamato was different. Never once had she heard him say that she's beautiful, not even a simple eye contact. 'He doesn't like me. He really doesn't like me...' Mimi started to cry and said out unconsciously, "Why is it that I've already given my heart to him, but yet I get nothing in return?" As the cool night breeze tried to dry up every single tear, the Princess cried herself to sleep, heartbroken...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: yup Chapter 2 is up! sorry i wasn't able to update at all cuz i didn't have any time plus my exams and all, but now i'm free! cuz my exams are over! hope u'll like this chapter. just a sneak-peek at the next chapter, the Princess will start to live in King Ishida's castle. With King Ishida leaving for a long-term business trip, there'll be only Princess Mimi and Prince Yamato in the castle. How will Yamato treat Mimi? this is where all the nice, (angsty) parts will be soon. just to prepare you. i'll ensure that you'll love this story as it goes further! so remember to R&R. even if u are lazy, i dun mind just a short note. R&R ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Feelings  
(written by: jess)  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 3  
  
Days passed and became weeks. Still, the princess had no chance of meeting the prince again. Since that very day, Mimi's mind had been clouded by images of Yamato. Unaware, Mimi was slowly falling in love for the very first time...  
  
* * *  
  
"Princess!" a voice spranged from behind her. Mimi jumped a little at it's suddeness. "There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you!" It was her handmaid, Yuri, catching her breath as she spoke. "I'm sorry to worry you, Yuri. I just needed some time alone so I came to garden. Is there something you want to tell me?" Mimi replied. Yuri smiled at her and said, "You seem very flustered and moody nowadays and I must admit, I was indeed very worried for you. Tell me, princess, is there anything that's been bothering you? Perhaps you will feel better if you say it out."  
  
The sun was setting in the evening sky, spilling it's crimson rays onto the blanket of orange, yellow and purple clouds. Princess Mimi sighed and sat on a bench. It was the exact bench that Prince Yamato and her had sat on that peaceful night. "Do not bottle up your worries in your heart. You must learn to let it all out," Yuri adviced.  
  
"Yuri, what is the meaning of 'falling in love'?" Mimi asked. Yuri was quite taken aback by the question. "'Falling in love' or 'being in love' is a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person. When you're in love, you would constantly think about him. You would do anything just to have him by your side. A woman in love, will cast aside any bad qualities of the man and recognise only his good ones. She is willing to sacrifice or even die for him. All in all, it is an intense desire and attraction towards a person," Yuri said, then continued, "Are you in love, princess?"  
  
Mimi wasn't quite sure how she should answer Yuri's question. Yuri could tell that Princess Mimi was struggling to find an answer to her question inside. Being able to take care of the princess ever since she was young has allowed Yuri to guess her thoughts easily. "Judging from what you asked me, it must be the first time you feel such affections for someone. May I ask if that someone is... Prince Yamato?"  
  
Princess Mimi jerked up almost immediately at the mention of her fiance. She turned and stared speechless at Yuri's grinning expression. "Was I correct, princess?" Yuri asked again. She needn't ask actually because she already knew that she was right all along. Since the day Mimi met the prince, Yuri can tell clearly how she seem more distracted than ever. "Yes, Yuri. I'm in love with Prince Yamato... but what should I do to make him love me back?" Mimi asked...  
  
* * *  
  
It was time for dinner. As usual, Princess Mimi sat at the dining table with the King and the Queen, having a peaceful and delightful meal. "Your father and I are going for a long-term business trip very soon. During this period of time, we think that it will be more fruitful if you were to settle down at King Ishida's castle till we return," said the Queen all of a sudden. "What! I mean, so soon? I don't really know them that well.." Mimi protested. "That is why this is a good chance to get to know them.. especially Prince Yamato. I mean, he is your fiance after all, right my dear?"  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: next up! Princess Mimi goes off to King Ishida's castle. but when King Ishida ain't around, Mimi learns more about Prince Yamato. however, it hurts her more than she'd expect it to turn out...**


End file.
